Is anyone truly okay?
by chandlerriggsfuturewife
Summary: Post apocalyptic world, Carl's sister meets a whole new reality when her and her boyfriend attempt survival


Then- Carl's older sister, Keiara, left for a trip to the Caribbean when she turned 14, with her boyfriend at age 16. They got back 2 years later, 1 day before the outbreak in Atlanta. But you never know when the day before, is the day before... When they got home, they went straight to bed. The next morning, she saw Lori and Carl for a few hours, went to the hospital to see Rick for about an hour, then went back to her boyfriend's apartment that he had purchased before the trip. That night, Keiara and Andrew had been staring at the television for hours as they watched people tear apart one another of hunger. Andrew would hold her close as she thought of her father, laying in his bed, with the staff fighting not only for the patients' lives right outside his door, but their own as well. She thought of how she would survive this, she'd been through so much already she didn't know how much more she could handle. Just a couple years before, her cousin was drunk driving with her in the passenger seat and Carl in the back seat. They had been going around 80mph on the interstate, their cousin had briefly fallen asleep at the wheel, forcing them into the opposite lane, they hit another car straight on. The other car's residents and Keiara's cousin died upon impact. There was a 10 month old baby in the back seat of the other car, along with Keiara's 2 month old baby still developing inside her, both of the children lost their lives that day. Keiara, after having an awful experience such as that, she now carries PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder), anxiety, and minimal depression. As Carl was about 8, he doesn't think much of it, he carries a happy, normal childhood.

now -2015, (ending of season 5)

Keiara had not seen her parents, nor brother since the outbreak. She was in a group with Andrew and about 8 people they had met on the way. They were all couples, Alexis and Alexander, their daughter Lexie. Juliet and Christian, they were on their honey moon when it all started. Then there was John, Lisa, their son James, and their one on the way.

They all lived right next to the "Town" Alexandria in the woods, little did they know. Everything was going perfectly, Christian was a good hunter, who was teaching James some skills, Lisa was an excellent cook, Juliet would always do everyone's laundry, Keiara and Andy would walk around camp and make sure there weren't too many walkers, the ones they saw weren't there for very long... John and Alexander were the "gun keepers", and Alexis was kind of like the mother to them all. They were all like a big family.

Keiara and Andy went around. A group of walkers caught their eyes. Close to 30 were out there. They were quite a distance away, Kieara figured they'd kill a couple at a time, not draw too much attention to themselves. She took the first shot, they all turned to her. The couple was confused at first, then Andy looked at her gun.

"Kay... You forgot your silencer." She looked at Andy with wide eyes. They decided to run back to camp and warn everyone. They stood and waited, all together with guns. But no walkers. They stood for hours. But no walkers. They all finally figured they heard something like a car horn or another gun. They all went to bed. Every family had their own tent. Kieara and Andy only took up half of theirs, considering they could only fall asleep if they were together, spooning.

Kieara woke up somewhere around 4AM, not that they knew the time. Andy woke up from her movements.

"There's something outside..." she said

"It's probably just the wind." Andy assured her

They saw shadows, people, limping around, a huge crowd of them... Then they realized, they were dead. It was the herd from earlier. Kay was half sitting. Andy quickly put his hand over her mouth, grabbed her side, and slowly pulled her back down to him. They heard Christian and Juliet begin to scream frantically. Then they heard James shoot a blood curdling scream, followed by Lisa and John. Kay turned into Andy's chest and began to sob, quietly, Andy's shirt soaked up every tear that fell from her face, she knew they were gone.. They never heard the screams of the Alex's. A few hours after, once they knew the herd was gone, Andy and Kay got out of their tent, only to find the trail of bodies surrounding the camp. They looked in Alexander's Family's tent. They found them, all of them, lying there on the ground, together. Alexis holding a knife. They checked them, they all had knife marks through their skulls. Suicide. Kay fell to her knees in tears. 'This is my fault' she thought 'this is all my fault.' It was just her and Andy now. They went around making sure that who was dead, wasn't coming back.

** half way through the next day.

Andy was laying against a tree, Keiara sitting 'on' him. He held her from behind, then tied the bandana that he had onto her wrist. She got up, going to the tent to get her knife... Just in case. She opened her bag, looking for a dark purple camo knife Rick had given her for her 14th birthday, before she left with Andy. She heard yelling from behind her. There he was. Andy, being torn apart. She ran over, stabbing it in the head. But she was too late. It had bitten his neck. She sat there on her knees. With her head on his opposite shoulder, as he stroked her hair. It was a peaceful death. They were both with the one they loved the most. Just holding one another, no words, just nature in the background. He stopped stroking her hair, as his arm fell. She looked up, stared into his eyes as the light went out. She backed away from him. Carved on the tree, "I spent your last moments with you, and it was beautiful. I will miss your amazing smile, forever. I love you. -KG" Then slowly slid the knife into the back of his head. She grabbed her gun from the tent, with the silencer this time, sat against the opposite side of the same tree, she put it to her chin, pointing up. She looked into the distance, and saw a familiar face. She saw her brother, as he walked towards her, calmly. He took her hand, but she didn't move the other.

"I'm sorry..." Keiara told her brother in pure sorrow.

They stared into each other's eyes, she closed hers as tears fell, hesitating to pull the trigger, then she did... She opened her eyes, Carl still there, there were no bullets left. As soon as she opened her eyes Carl lifted her from the ground and hugged her as tight as possible, she wrapped her arms around him, holding the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to her shoulder, since they were only a few inches apart in height. She now realized that if there was a bullet, she would've never had that loved family feeling again.

They began to walk back to Alexandria. She kept her arm over his shoulder, she was so weak... She didn't know why either. As if there was a leak inside her that wouldn't stop. Carl supported her all the way back to Alexandria. They opened the gates, letting them inside. Rick turned his head towards the gate. He began to run. Kay was about to collapse, but Rick caught her just in time. Lifting her up, and carrying her toward Pete.

They found out why she couldn't move much at all. She had broken a couple of her right ribs, some of the bones were poking at her lung, causing internal bleeding. She would heal physically, but mentally.. Well, we'll never know... Is anyone truly okay?


End file.
